The Two Unforgivables
by ShadowKiller85
Summary: Percy and Leo get back from a mission, and then Percy's life becomes hell after the demigods he saved destroy the life he had. Devastated, Percy leaves, and Leo chooses to leave with him. After almost dying, Chaos comes up to them and asks them to become apart of a group. They form a new group, and now they protect the Universe, until Chaos has a new mission for them. Go back...
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, it's ShadowKiller85 here, or as some of you all use to know me before I lost that account due to reasons, Deadpool's Brother-In-Law! Since my last story had some issues and difficulties with the story, I decided to do a new one on this account! This one will be more of my own creation, but let's not worry about reading this anymore, and get on with the story!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters from Rick, but I would love to. I mean come on, that would be awesome!**

_Prologue_

_Darkness. That's all that can be seen. Then, a big bang explodes, creating two beings with its massive boom. The first one is Chaos, a man whose skin seems to be the stars and his hair a silky white, as though he has been here forever. Next, comes a woman, who is seemingly younger than Chaos, as her face seems to glow with youth, while Chaos' face seems to glow with knowledge and wisdom. When they wake, they saw the universe empty and null of any life or creation in general._

_Both siblings look at each other, and nod as if they know what needs to be done. First, they build a planet from the void that they came from, naming it __Moíra, which meant fate in a language they had created, named Greek. On this planet, both beings were working non-stop, thinking of creatures and words for these creatures, and also making other planets, to put certain creatures on those planets. Eventually, the two beings gave themselves names, they decided to call themselves primordials, stating that they were first beings with immense powers. They make their first planets, deciding to name it Earth. Before they put any creatures on this planet though, they chose to make other planets and a star, which they chose to call the Sun. The other planets were put into a solar system, and they put those planets into a galaxy, naming it the Milky Way galaxy. That was the first galaxy to be made, then they went on to create other galaxies filled with other planets full of different life forms. Then they went back to work on their first project, Earth._

_From then on, they worked their fullest making Earth as great as the other planets they made. As they work, Chaos decided to make other beings like them, beings that could control certain parts of this planet just in case Order and Chaos could never be there. They were also called primordials, as they were the first beings with a conscious to control a was Gaea, Erebus, Nyx, Ouranos, Aether, Chronos, Hemera, Tartarus, Hydros, Pontus, Ourea, and plenty more. Each being held a certain area of power, such as Gaea had the Earth, and Ouranos had the Sky. Seeing as if their work had been finished, Chaos and Order left Earth, going back to Moíra to watch their creations grow. They saw themselves being worshipped by their creations, and they loved the attention. They watched their children have children who have more children, and then they saw the Titan War, and even the Giant War happen, and watched on with interest._

_Order, however, had a hate growing inside of her, as she saw, or so she believed, that Chaos had more attention and love from the creations that she helped or even did make. She grew jealous of him, and it eventually drove her insane with wanting power. Chaos tried to help her, tried to get her out of this crazed state, but she chose not to get help from the person she despised now. A war happened between the two siblings, one that cost a lot of their creations lives and many planets being destroyed. The final battle ended up on a planet unnamed by either primordials, for this was considered a failed creation. This is where family bonds were broken, as the two siblings were facing each other, one with a double sided golden sword, and another with a platinum colored sword._

"_Order!" , Chaos yelled out, tears streaming down his eyes at the destruction and death that they had caused during this war. The creations they had created together as a family once, now destroyed and dead. "Please stop this madness at once. Let me help you!"_

_Order yelled back, " I don't want your help! This is madness at all, this is only Order!" Order then yelled out a battle cry and starts running towards Chaos, aiming for his head. She swung down her sword, only for Chaos to block her swing with his own sword, not wanting to attack her, so he stays on the defensive side. He blocks her every move and swing, getting a cut here or there, but not really wanting to have to do what he must do for the sake of the universe. He eventually realized he has to do this, despite how much he wants to do this. He stops staying on his defensive side, and studies her attack patterns. He eventually learns it, and as she is going for a blow to his head, he ducks under her and sticks his sword through her heart._

_Chaos starts reciting a chant in Ancient Greek, saying, "From this day on, for the next few millennia, you shall be confined to the deepest, darkest area of the universe, never to break free unless something tragic is to happen that affects our feelings very deeply, causing me to lose my hold on keeping you contained." With that, Order slowly faded away, angry that her hard work would have to take forever again, literally. Chaos dropped his sword, dropping to his knees crying about everything that happened. He then looked up, tear still dropping, but with a serious face as he realized what needed to happen. He would remake these planets and creatures again, and prepare for what would happen, already knowing that Order would break free eventually. He got up, dusted himself off, and got ready to work._

**OK, there goes the first chapter of this story. It is a happy story at first, but then the emotions come crashing in slowly for these two. To think, what jealousy can do to someone. Anywho, until next time, my dangerous readers! This is ShadowKiller85 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, my dangerous readers! I just wanted to let everyone know that I need the OC's for the rest of the chapters, so if you could send me your ideas, that would be great! For those who are thinking, "Is this guy going to add Bianca, Silena, Beckondorf, and Luke?" That's a decision I'm still working on, but let's get on with this damn story!**

_Leo's POV: (You weren't expecting this POV first, didja?)_

Gods damn, I am exhausted! Percy and I just got back from rescuing two new demigods from a school in California, and also a secret mission that Percy wanted me to help him with. I can't really remember the name of it, I think it was Hollywood Arts, or something in that, I don't know. We had to save the new demigods from the Minotaur, or as one of my favorites from Percy's name calls, Beef Brains. (That was like Percy's fourth freaking time killing him, dude is fucking stubborn!) Anyway, Festus, whom I brought back with me when I came back from the dead and helped Calypso start a new life, is still complaining about this annoying clear-sighted mortal from that damn school named Trina that tried to sing to him, but ended up breaking one of his eardrums. Anywho, as we're walking to the border of the camp, we're attacked by two giant hellhounds!

Percy tells the two new demigods to get inside of the camp, while me and him both take care of the hellhounds, easily dodging their swings and slicing them down in one swing of my hammer and Riptide. When the two came back with the rest of the camp, everyone but the two new kids were not surprised to see Percy and me covered in golden dust. What happened next surprised everyone. Both of the new demigods got claimed, as they should have, but that's not what surprised everyone. What surprised everyone was that the boy was the son of Ares, but the girl was the daughter of POSEIDON! We eventually found out their names. The boy was Issac Ramirez, and the girl was Taylor Olivares. The new kids got some attention, but when they found out what Percy and I had done with the other Seven, they wanted us out of the spotlight.

At first, it started out with just simple pranking with the Stolls, but when that wasn't affecting us, due to the fact Percy and I know every prank in the book, they took it to the next level. Issac would go to the Forge and break all the tools, and blame it on me. That made the rest of my cabin not like me any more, and Percy got it worse. Taylor broke Thalia's favorite bow while she was here with the rest of the Hunters, and placed it on Percy's bed. When Thalia accused Percy of breaking her bow, he denied it and even told her to go check his cabin as evidence. When she came back with her broken bow, she slapped him so hard, that I heard the slap all the way from Bunker 9. Then Issac told Nico that Percy was glad Bianca dies, which made Nico hate Percy. Then Grover was devastated and mad at me after I was blamed for burning Juniper's tree. The only ones left were the rest of the seven for me, and Annabeth extra for Percy, as she was his world.

What really broke Percy, though, was when we were walking by the beach when we heard the moaning. I signaled him to press tap twice on the necklaces I had made for us when the accusations started, so we could go invisible and hide from everyone. Also, since we were best buds, that was another reason to make them. We got closer to the moaning to see Issac making out with some blonde girl, probably some Aphrodite slut. As we got closer though, the girl whipped back her hair, and the face I saw on Percy's was on full of hurt, betrayal, anger, and sadness. The face was Annabeth's, who Percy had gone through Tartarus and many other quests with her, even going to save her from Atlas. I mean, that is totally fucked up.

As we got closer, they stopped making out just long enough for us to hear their conversation.

"So when are you going to break up with worthless piece of crap Percy, Annabeth?", said Issac.

"I promise baby, I'm going to break up with him the next time I see him.", Annabeth replied, with a lustful smile on her face.

After those words came out, Percy immediately tapped his necklace twice and turned visible again, walking towards the two, anger just radiating off of his face. He popped out of the bushes with a yell, startling both Issac and Annabeth, but Issac tried to play it off. Percy looked at Annabeth and said, "So, do you need to tell me something right now, **Annabeth?!**" , the last part coming out with so much anger it sounded like bloodlust to me.

Annabeth looked at Percy with fear and said, "Percy, this isn't what it looks like at all."

"**OH YEAH?! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH ISSAC!" **Percy's true anger coming out with so much power, it could make a Laistrygonian giant wet himself. If I didn't know any better, I would say this is like Percy's true power of the sea, the dark and dangerous side.

"Well, what did you want me to do? Wait for you while you went on another quest for the gods again?!"

"I wasn't going on a quest for the gods, you worthless excuse of a whore, I went on a quest for you!"

Annabeth faltered, her eyes full of confusion as she said, "What?"

Percy pulled out a tiny box, and opened it to reveal a ring that he had asked me to help him make. The band was made of a mixture of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, giving it a good mixture of colors, while the actual center stone was a moonstone with green swirls swirling around in the moonstone. On the box, the top had words saying, 'Through Tartarus and back, I will never stop loving you, My Wise Girl.' We had to go through so many monsters and walk through so many dark and creepy places to get the moonstone, which was in the middle of this forest.

Percy closed the box and threw it at Annabeth, not even wanting to look at her anymore. Annabeth opened the box, and gasped when she saw the ring and the words on top of the box. She ran off, taking her clothes with her and crying out loud. Issac finally looked up and said, "I finally cracked you, huh? It took me so much time and so long, but I finally did it. Guess I didn't even need to use that lie." He started laughing, and what happened next I will never forget. Percy looked up at Issac, and his eyes had become black with red irises, his sea-green eyes becoming a red and black combination of darkness and anger. He started walking over to Issac, who was still laughing, and punched him right in the face. He continued to brutally beat him over and over again, until Issac looked like his face had gotten ran over by a monster truck a bunch of times. Percy then pulled water from the lake, and using it to wrap around Issac's arm, and breaking it with just a slight motion of his fingers, causing Issac to yell out in pain. Taylor immediately popped out of nowhere to see what the noise was, and when she saw Percy standing over her cousin, she charged Percy.

As she was about to throw a fist, Percy moved with such speed that it seemed like her fist went right through air. He was already on the other side of her, and he kicked her in the back, causing her to stumble over Issac's unconscious body and hit her head, immediately knocking her out. Percy's eyes finally went back to normal, and he walked off, not even caring what had just happened. I ran after him, only to find him at his cabin, packing up his stuff. When he finally finished, he sat down and started writing a note to the rest of the Seven, saying why he was running away from camp. Before he could finish tough, I looked at him and said, "If you're going to leave, then so am I. I have things that I may never be forgiven for, even though I didn't do it. If I don't, then they'll probably blame me for you leaving too, and treat me like shit." He just nodded in agreement, and with that, I ran off to Bunker 9 to go get my stuff.

As I got to Bunker 9, I opened it only to find it completely empty. I yelled out in surprisement and anger, not knowing where all my work had gone. When I got to one of the tables, there was a note on there, saying:

_To Leo,_

_ For your treacherous actions against the camper in the Hephaestus cabin, we hereby take away all of your inventions both given to you and created by you. We have also taken your dragon Festus, who is Olympian property as of now. _

_All the gods except Hephaestus_

I couldn't believe it, those bastards took my inventions and Festus! After everything I had done for them, they believed a bastard like Issac! Furious, I grabbed a couple of my clothes from the ground and the tables, stuffing them in a sports bag I had kept from one of my many mission after the Quest. As I was almost done finishing packing up, a letter popped up with a huge envelope attached to it. I opened the letter and saw that it was from my dad Hephaestus. The letter said:

_To Leo,_

_ My boy, the gods are blind and stupid for believing that you would do anything like that. I was watching, and I saw everything that happened. I know that it was that bastard Issac who broke all of my children's tools. So attached to this letter are blueprints I have been working on for a new and improved version of Festus, along with blueprints on how to make your old toolbelt and how to make Percy's sword, but better._

_Love your father, Hephaestus_

I opened the other envelope, and sure enough, there was the blueprints to a new Festus, toolbelt, and Riptide, though I didn't know why he would need a new Riptide. Just as I said that, I heard a boom come from the center of camp, so I closed to envelope, putting it in the sports bag, and then leaving Bunker 9. I ran to the camp, and was surprised to see that Zeus and Poseidon were there, and so was Percy. Zeus nudged Poseidon forward, and Poseidon looked back at him, sadness and guilt on his face.

Poseidon looked at Percy, and said with so much sadness in his voice, "For helping Gaea in the Giant War, I hereby renounce you as a Son of Poseidon, and with that I take away your powers and anything claimed for a Son of Poseidon." Percy looked shocked, but when he saw the sadness in Poseidon's eyes, he immediately froze up and understood that Poseidon was doing this against his will. He nodded, and Poseidon proceeded to take Riptide from Percy, and then take his godly powers from Percy. As he did that, Percy's skin seemed to gow a little bit paler, and his eyes lost some of their green color.

After that, Poseidon and Zeus flashed away, leaving Percy there on his own. When he looked up, I could see that he had tears in his eyes. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up and nodded, ready to leave. So we left the camp, not even looking back at it.

_One week later…_

_Percy's POV:_

Crap, we've just ran out of food and nectar, so now this is going to be harder for the both of us to survive out in the real world. Luckily I've had a couple of contacts that have helped us restock on food, nectar, and ambrosia. Thanking them, we headed out back into the real world, ready to face anything that may come after us.

_Nine weeks later…_

Man, we are totally fucked right now. Leo's arm is broken, my celestial bronze sword I got from one of my contacts broke, and right now, we are running from a pack of hellhounds that have been chasing us for almost three days. As we're running, we don't realize we just got ourselves cornered in an alley. We turned around to face the hellhounds, when all of a sudden, a blinding light appeared out of nowhere. When the light faded, there stood a teen about 16, holding two platinum daggers and charged the hellhounds. He slashed the first hellhound, immediately killing it. He then proceeded to stab the next two through their heads, causing them both to burst into dust. The last one tried to run away, but the teen brought out a bow and as he pulled back the string, an arrow appeared out of thin air.

The teen fired, noting even having to aim, for the arrow to sail through the air and immediately hit the hellhound in the head, causing it to die. The teen turned around to us and said, " Are you two alright?" We nodded our heads, and then I grew the courage to ask, "Who are you, and why did you save us?"

The teen looked at us with a smirk and said, " Well, let me actually show you my real self." The teen stood back, and a blinding light appeared again, but this time when the light faded, it was revealed to be a man in a black business suit with galaxies and little white dots that see to be moving, and his skin was pure black with white dots, while his hair was the purest white I've ever seen. I immediately figured out who this man was and I bowed my head, saying "Lord Chaos, it is an honour to meet you." , and Leo followed my lead, saying the same things.

Chaos merely chuckled and said, "Please, stand up, it should be I who bows to you two. I've seen all of your accomplishments, and I'm proud of the both of you. Yes, I even know you two defeated my daughter Gaea, and I'm very proud of that, considering she needed that defeat to show that she cannot be all powerful. Anyway, I'm here to give you two an offer that I think you'll be very interested in. I'm building a group of assassin to protect the Universe. Do you accept my offer?"

I looked at Leo, who looked back at me, already knowing the answer. We both looked at Chaos, and nodded in response to his question. With that, Chaos opened a portal, and we all walked through it, coming out to a whole new, amazing place. Chaos turned around to us and said, "Welcome to the planet Moíra, the first ever planet. Now then, are you ready for your initiations into this group and receive blessings from me and some other primordials?"

**Alright, there goes the second chapter. Hope you all like this chapter, and be prepared for more good chapters! Until next time, my dangerous readers! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well hello again, my dangerous readers! It another chapter for you all! You know, i went back to my other story through this account, and compared to how many words I used to write on each chapter for that story compared to this one, let's just say I have a better imagination now than what I used to. Enough of me talking, let's get onto the story!**

_Percy's POV:_

As the three of us walked through the streets of Moíra, admiring the structure and architect of these buildings. I know Annabeth… , I stopped myself, remembering what she had done to me and why I was even on this planet in the first place. I shook my head, getting those memories out of mind, for I had a new opportunity to help people all over the Universe. I then saw that there were many people and children running through the street, as if this planet wasn't different from any other planet at al. I saw families going shopping, people going to work, and even some were flying through the air, which surprised me. I looked over at Chaos and asked him, "Lord Chaos, are these people on this planet just regular mortals? Chaos merely chuckled and told me, "No, no, no Percy, these people that were born here are all infused with different abilities, making them superpowered, while the other ones come from different planets after they have passed on into the afterlife if i deem them worthy."

Leo seemed to be the one who wanted to ask more questions than me. He looked at Chaos and asked, "Lord Chaos, why do these people that were born on this planet need superpowers? What's the metal that your weapons are made out of? There are other planets? Do we get superpowers?" He literally seemed to be full of energy, even considering that he has a broken arm and many cuts, bruises, and marks. Chaos looked at him with a gleam in his eyes at Leo's excitement and said, "The people who were born here have super abilities in case our planet is ever attacked by any of our many enemies, and yes there are other planets. The metal here is called Platinum Adamantium, which I like to call Platadam for short, and technically since you two will be blessed by Primordials, once your training over these blessings is complete, you will considerably have superpowers."

At that, Leo squealed so loudly, I thought he almost sounded like an Aphrodite girl when she found out the newest lipstick came out. We continued walking towards a huge castle, which was made out of Platadam, for the insurance of the safety of the afterlife people if we ever did get attacked. The afterlife people would go to the castle for protection, while the superpowered citizens would fight the enemy. Anyway, as we got to the castle, we got to the castle, and Chaos told us to wait out here for a minute as he got the other Primordials together. We nodded our heads, choosing to walk around as our ADHD got the best of us eventually. As Leo was running around while I slowly followed him, He bumped into a girl that was walking by. Then all hell broke loose.

_Leo's POV:_

As I was running around, loving the idea that I would be able to make weapons with this metal, I was also thinking. I was thinking of how I would use my dad's blueprints of Festus and Riptide and make them out of this metal. As I was thinking though, I bumped into a tan girl with a sorta black, long curly hair. When she turned around, time pretty much stopped for me. Her eyes were a warm brown with little flecks of gold that I immediately melted into. She had long dark eyelashes, and she had a beauty mark on her lower lip. She was wearing a red crop, showing off her presumably size DD bra off and short dark blue jean shorts, which promptly showed off her huge _culo_ off. Her shoes were black combat boots, which held knives in each boot. She was also wearing round Platadam earrings. That's when time decided to speed back up, as she grabbed both of her earrings and took them off, the earrings immediately turning into small thin needle knives. She proceeded to lunge at me, the knives aiming towards my genitals. I immediately yelped and got up and ran from her. She started chasing me all around, until I got cornered, once again. She lunged at me once more, getting ready for the blowing hit, until Chaos poofed in front of me, immediately stopping her mid-lunge.

Chaos looked at her said, "Enough Minerva, these are the new recruits I was telling you about, and before you try to argue with me, I don't care if he even bumped into you, you are NOT going to chops his balls off." Minerva looked at him in disbelief, trying to find something to use back against him, but when she couldn't, just mumbled something that was out of my hearing range and stormed off. Chaos turned around me with a raised eyebrow, and I just shrugged in response. He just shook his head, and started walking inside, me and Percy following behind him.

As we walked in, we were greeted with someone yelling out, " YOU TWO!" All of a sudden, I saw a sword made of bedrock being held at my throat and another one was being held at Percy's throat. I looked up and saw that the person holding the swords was ol' Dirtface herself. She looked at us with fury in her eyes and looked over to Chaos, asking "What the hell are these two brats doing here?"

Chaos merely replied with, "These two are the ones I'm adding to the group."

"What? Why would you do that, you know how much trouble these little ass…"

Chaos interrupted her, saying "Yes, in fact, i do know how much trouble they caused you, which is why I seem them as the perfect two candidates. Now, if you would please go blow off some steam real quick so we can get started, daughter." Gaea looked baffled that her father was doing this, but she reluctantly dropped her swords and walked off, muttering something about how idiotic her children were at the fact they couldn't defeat puny demigods. I chuckled at the thought that a couple of volcanoes were going BOOM right now.

When she came back, she sat down on her earth-made throne and watched as Chaos came up to us first and said, "We are here to bless Perseus Jackson and Leo Valdez as the first two people to join the group I'm starting. Certain primordials will go to each individual and bless them with the powers they choose. I will be the only one to bless both demigods with powers of my choosing." Chaos turned to Percy and said:

"Perseus Jackson, I, Chaos, bless you with my full control over the power of creation, immortality, Chaotic Platadam bones, increased speed, strength, intelligence, and stamina, and the combined abilities of empathy and telepathy." Chaos then turned to me and said, "Leo Valdez, I Chaos, also bless you with my full control over the power of creation, immortality, increased speed, strength, intelligence, and stamina, but you will have the combined abilities of telekinesis and x-ray vision." Right after he said that, a swirl of gold wrapped around me and Percy, going inside of us and healing all of our illnesses and wounds. I felt my arm get healed and my body grew heavier, but also felt stronger and lighter. My eyes immediately changed color, and when I looked at Percy, I could see his boxers, which made me laugh out loud, as he was wearing Nemo boxers. My eyes then went back to its normal vision, and Percy looked at me with a confused look, in which I just shook my head, a smirk growing on my face.

_Percy's POV (Yes I have to switch once again):_

I looked at Leo confused at why he was laughing, in which he just shook his head and had a smirk on his face. Anyway, after Chaos had blessed the both of us, I had felt the emotions coming off of everyone in this room. Some were bored, one was angry *cough cough Gaea cough cough*, and some were glad that we were becoming apart of this group. My body felt more pure, and while it felt heavier, it also felt stronger and lighter. My mind also felt lighter, and that's because I could read into people's minds now. So this was going to be fun in the future.

After Chaos was finished though, two people that I knew very well came up to me. I growled out their name, saying, "Gaea, Tartarus". The last part I added a bit of more anger into. Tartarus just smiled and replied with a "Percy, it has been a long time. Last I remember seeing you, you were trying to face me one on one. Now that you're on our side, it seems we will never see who is better: demigod or Primordial?" Gaea just grunted at that response and looked at me, saying, "Yes, well I suppose I will never be able to get my revenge on you, but let us get through this annoying blessing. I, Gaea, Primordial of the Earth, nature and its resources, grant Perseus Jackson the my full blessing to control the Earth and its elements, while also having the ability to bring up any resource on Earth when needed." She then left, muttering something about how her children were weak and immature, making me chuckle as I started to play with my new powers, conjuring up fire in my hands, staring in amazement, until Tartarus coughed out loud, causing me to stop. He looked at me in amusement and said, "Well, I guess it is my turn now. I, Tartarus, Primordial of Me, grant Perseus Jackson with my full blessing over some monsters, the ability to cause any monster or being insanity, and the ability to mask his and anyone else's scent from monsters, if needed to." As he finished that, I felt my mind being so warped and changed, that I yelled out in pain, feeling the insanity of those who had it. Tartarus walked off, patting Gaea on the back as she continued to argue with herself.

As I was sitting down, waiting for the next Primordial to come bless me, I felt a hand come from the shadows, scaring the holy shit out of me. The hand immediately drew back, and a black man came out from the shadows, and when I mean black, I mean like pitch black darkness black. The man smiled, his white eye glowing with glee and his mouth showing off pure white teeth, and he chuckled, saying "There is no reason to be afraid of me. I am Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, and I am one of the three more Primordials who're going to give you our blessings. Shall we begin?" I nodded my head as a response, and he started, saying "I, Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, grant Perseus Jackson (Is everyone really going to use my full first name?) the ability to control darkness and the shadows with ease." As those last words sank in, my mind was able to feel the shadows all over the room, and I decided to test out my newest ability. I teleported shadow through shadow, going everywhere in the castle that I could get into, even going into an area that turned out to be Minnie's room, with Minnie standing there, ass naked. I immediately yelped, causing her to turn around and show off her huge rack. She immediately growled, and grabbed the nearest thing near her, which just so happened to be a vibrator, and chunk it at me, in which I yelled like a little girl and ran into a shadow, barely escaping her flying attack vibrator.

When I came out of the shadow, I was back in the throne room, and two men came walking up the me. One of the two men was wearing a suit made of pure water, showing off his junk through water, which is something I will never be able to unsee, while the other man just seemed to be made up of hardened clouds. I immediately realized that these two men were Hydros and Ouranos. As they came up, they did introduce themselves as Hydros and Ouranos, which just proved my guess a right one. Ouranos looked at me and just nodded saying, " I admire what you have done, and it was wrong what happened to you. Luckily you are on our side now, and I now have the ability to give you powers more powerful that of Zeus himself. So let's begin. I, Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky, bless Perseus Jackson with the ability to control the winds and lightning with ease." A wind surged through me, blowing inside of my body and crackling with the power of electricity. It felt like I had just gotten a huuuge adrenaline rush. Ouranos walked away, leaving me alone with Hydros. I looked at Hydros, and he looked back at me with a sheepish grin, saying "So, I guess I'm the last one who gets to bless you, huh? I suppose that would be right, as you were once a son of Poseidon (I flinched when he mentioned that name), but I guess we have to get on with it. One thing though, in able to receive my blessing, you will have to become my son. Are you willing to become my son, Perseus?

I looked up, no doubt in my mind, as I said, "Yes, I am." Hydros nodded and said, "I, Hydros, Primordial of Water, grant Perseus Jackson my full ability of controlling water wither perfection on Earth and on the planet Hydromarine, also making him my official first son." I was surprised to hear that I was his first child, but quickly shook it off as he walked off, and I saw Minnie come inside the throne room, a really angry look on her face. I guess that's what happens when you pop in on a girl ass naked in her own room. I mean, come one! How stupid can we really be? It's one thing for Leo to get on her bad side, but for us to really get on her bad side by popping in on her naked? That's just really low, even for me. Well, I better get out of here before she notices me. Before I leave though, I see Leo staring at Minnie with love, I believe. I hope Minnie will learn to love him the way he seems to love her right now.

_Minnie's POV (Yep I'm doing her POV too):_

Arghhh, where's that damn new recruit?! He caught me off guard when I was having some, err….., 'me time'. Anyway, as I looked on for him, I saw the other recruit looking at me, with… love? Why would he love someone like me? After what I did to him when he accidentally bumped into me? I actually admire him for that. The boy seemed to like me for my ferocity, and I can see what he means by that, but he honestly doesn't know what type of person I am. If only he knew what I truly was like…

**Alright, so that is another chapter done for my story. I plan on doing more stories than just this one, but I'll probably wait until I have at least finished this story first before I do any more stories. Until next time, this is ShadowKiller85 signing off. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello once again my readers! Today is once again another chapter for this (to me) wonderful story! Today is going to have some excitement, some romance, and some more blessings! I'm love having to redo these chapters as it gives my mind more of a challenge to be creative! Anywho, let's get on with the chapter!**

_Leo's POV:_

Wooohoooo, Percy has just left the building! Well, technically he teleported out of the building but you get my point. Either way, I continued to wait for my Primordials to come bless me, until I couldn't wait any longer! I started walking around the castle, admiring the metal and how durable and light it was compared to Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. I knew that there would be plenty of new weapons for me to make, and that mine and Perce's weapons would be better than before. Although I was also thinking about something else, or should I say someone else. I was thinking about Minnie for some odd reason, I knew I liked her but I felt like there was more to her than just her looks. I really want to get to know her. She's feisty, but I feel like there is a certain reason as to why she is feisty, sort of like she had a rough life before this. Heck, she wouldn't be the only one. Most demigods are born with rough lives, and eventually they end up at a camp or die, which is something I don't even want to imagine.

Anyway, as I was walking through the castle, Chaos appeared in front of me, saying "Leo, as much as I want to let you go around the castle and admire everything, it's time for your blessings. Shall we go?" I nodded my head like a bobblehead, ready to become a superhero! Well, technically a demigod with Primordial god/goddesses powers, but I like to think of it as superhero powers! Chaos teleported the both of us back to the throne room, and I was immediately greeted by a person who kept on changing to a man, then a woman, then back to a man. It was really confusing, but I ignored my confusion as the person (being?) came up to me and said, "Hello Leo, my name is Phanes, and I'm the Primordial of Appearance, and I'm here to give you my full blessing to change your appearance into anyone you choose, without having to use much of your energy." After he said that, he shot a rainbow colored beam at me (REALLY?), which automatically changed me to a woman as soon as it touched me, and then I immediately turned back to a man. Lemme tell you, that was a feeling I really wasn't going to forget.

Phanes left, and as I was shaking the feeling of changing into a woman and then a man, a man who seemed to REALLY love Steampunk designs appeared in front of me saying, " Oh dear, is it time yet? Have I missed the blessings, or is it happening now?" He turns and sees me, and he gives a breath of relief, saying, " Oh good, you're here. My name is Chronos, and I am the Primordial of Time. Also, please don't try to relate me with my nephew Kronos, for he is just a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch." He chuckled to himself after saying that, but then stopped and said, "Anyway, I Chronos, Primordial of Time, bless Leo Valdez with my full blessing to control time and be able to make your enemies either age to a younger age or a old, weakened age." As soon as he said that, I had the feeling that time was slowing down for me, and then it went back to normal. Chronos disappeared into a huge stopwatch, going off to who knows where or when. After that happened, I decided just to sit down and wait for the next Primordial to come bless me up with some superpowassss!

Almost immediately after I had sat down, I saw three people come to me: two of them were women and the third person was a man. One woman looked like she was made up of pure darkness, which was totally awesome! The other woman looked like she was made up of two different races, like the races were split down her body by one white line and the independent race was on one side of her body, which seems freaky to me. The man, on the other hand, look to be your average dad. He had a dad beard, calloused hands, but he had the body of a workout trainer. The woman who seemed to be made up of darkness walked up to me and said, "Greetings Leo, my name is Nyx and I'm the Primordial of Darkness, and over there is Phusis, the Primordial of Fusion and the man is Ophion, the Primordial of Life." She looked at me with a motherly look and said, "When you are apart of this group, you pretty much are family to us, so don't go trying to do stupid stuff or I will have Ophion bring you back to life just so I can kill you again, do you understand?" I nodded my head up and down very quickly, now scared of Nyx. She looked at me with an approving look and said, "Alright then, I Nyx, Primordial of Darkness, grant Leo Valdez with my full blessing over shadow-traveling and over the darkness."

After Nyx said her chant, Phusis and Ophion came up to me and just nodded to me, in which I just nodded back at them. Phusis started, saying "I Phusis, Primordial of Fusion, grant Leo Valdez the ability to fuse any two or more things into one new element or anything he chooses to make out of it. Ophion went last, saying "I Ophion, Primordial of Life, give Leo Valdez my full abilities to bring only one person back from the dead every 500 years if needed, heal any wounds or ailments, and eventually, give birth." I looked up when he said that last part in shock, because I reaaalllly don't want to have to give birth to anyone at all.

After that whole birth blessing thing, I decided to just have some fun at the initiation party. I was over at the snack bar, completely destroying it up, when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I stopped eating, wiped all the food off my face, and turned around to see Minnie staring right at me. I yelped like a little girl and covered my crotch, only for Minnie to just shake her head and say, "I'm not here to hurt you, Valdez. I'm here to… to… to apologize for what happened earlier. I realize now that you bumped into me on accident, and I'm… I'm…. agh I'm sorry for almost chopping off your dick." I just looked at her with my wicked Leo grin and said, "Hey, it's alright, and I accept your apology." Minnie looked up like she was about to say something else, but then Chaos came out of nowhere with Percy and said, "Alright, now that you're initiations are done. I would like to give you one last gift and hear your code names." Chaos then proceeded to touch our backs, only for wings to come out of our backs. I looked at Percy's wings, and they were a dark blue color, and when I looked at mine, I saw they were orange and black like flames starting to ignite, and that's when I suddenly got an idea. I started to put myself on fire, and immediately when my body came on fire, my wings bursted into flames too. Percy made a tank full of water appear and jumped in, only for his wings to seemingly give him an extra boost of speed.

Chaos then looked at us and said, "Soo, what are your new code names?" Both me and Percy thought hard, until Percy went first and said,

"I am Astrix Flame"

I followed up by saying, "Yeah, and I'm Deadpool, The Mechanic with a Mouth!"

Chaos just nodded and said, " Alright, then let's have some major fun!"

The party started and everyone started having fun, but I had my eyes set on a certain girl. She was wearing a dark red Always Charming Strapless Maxi Dress with matching heels that seem to go great with her skin tone, and also matched the brand new dark red streak in her hair that just made me want to go nuts right then and there. I started walking over to her, making sure I looked my best in my black tuxedo that was form-fitting but comfortable on me. I finally reached her and held out my hand, saying "Would you care to have this dance with me, madam?"

_Minnie's POV:_

I looked up at the Latino Imp smiling at me and holding out his hand towards me. I looked up at him and said, "Sure, why the hell not." In all reality though, I knew he was going to come over here, because I wanted him to. If I am ever going to want to know more about this guy and like him *cue blushing* I need to get used to him. I put on a nice dress and put highlights in my hair for him, but I want to get to know him better. We went out on the dance floor and just started having fun, until the DJ decided to do a slow dance song. I looked at Leo and he just smirked, pulling me into a slow dance position, and we both slowly started dancing. I saw everyone staring at me like I was someone else, but that's only because I'm seen as a cold-blooded person. I ignored everyone, and put my head into Leo's shoulder, and we continued to slow dance. When the party was starting to end, Leo decided to walk me to my room. I looked at him and thanked him, but as I was going in, I saw that he was just standing there.

I looked at him and said, "Let me guess, you have no idea where your room is huh?"

He just replied with a simple, "Nope."

I shook my head and said, "Well, you can come sleep in here for tonight. Tomorrow I'll help you find your room, ok?" He just nodded and followed me into my room. I went to my restroom to change into some baggy sweats and a simple white muscle shirt and take of all my makeup. When I walked back in, Leo was in some black basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, and said, "Ladies first." I just laughed and laid down on my side of my bed, and I felt Leo lay down next to me. Eventually, I heard him start to snore, and I thought to myself, 'This guy may just be the one I've been looking for.' With that thought, I fell into a dream that involved a certain brown curly haired Latino Imp…

**Alright everyone, that's the end of this chapter, and boy oh boy there seems to be a spark of romance already happening between Leo and Minnie. Who knows what will happen next? Until next time, my dangerous readers! Peace! (This is kind of a shorter chapter. Just letting you know.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, ready for some more action and characters? Cause I have some Oc's from other readers, their names will be mentioned in the end of the story. Some of them have been modified by me, some have been made by me, and some were just left as they were sent. So ready? Lets GO!**

_Percy's P.O.V_

Leo and I got dressed in our Assassin hoodie, dark jeans, and Chaotic Platinum-Adamantium armor and weapons. That's what the shiny silver on the castle and weapons were made of. Since my dickbage of a ex-father took Ripide from me and gave it to Issac, even if that kid isn't his son, I took a new weapon that Leo made me. I call it Riptide 3.0, and it has amazing abilities, better than Riptide. It has 3 different modes. The first mode is regular Riptide, looking the same as when i had the original Riptide, and even comes back to me if it gets lost or knocked out of my hands. It's second version is called Whiplash, and it becomes a sword that can detach itself and has spikes on the outer edge of the itself (**A/N Like Ivy's sword from Soulcaliber**) and can wrap around my enemies. The final version is called Carnage, and we actually don't know how this version of my sword got there. Riptide becomes a sword that is black with red flame designs on it and actual red flames around it. It only seems to appear when I get really mad and my eyes becomes, well, black with red irises. Leo says it creeps him out a lot. Leo has a bunch of his own weapons made with different material fused with Chaotic Platinum-Adamantium.

Anyway, we went to Chaos's office, ready for our first mission. "So, Chaos, what's our first mission?", Leo asked. Chaos then said, "Well, they're recruitment missions and on Earth. Percy, I need you to go help two girls I have been watching, and they are in need of that help. Their names are Stephanie De Boux, who is the Roman daughter of Luna and is technically your niece…" "Wait, what?!", I said. " Long story, I will let her explain it to you, and Stephanie Rendon, daughter of, well, me.", he said. Leo said, "Wait, I thought you couldn't have any children?"

"That is a lie, I can have children, and I had one 14 years ago. Her mother, Maria, was at a party, looking beautiful than any human being or god I had ever seen. I was in my human form and well, lets say we hit it off. 9 months later, Stephanie was born and had all the powers I have, and her mother was clear-sighted, so she decided to attempt to take care of her, but died when Stephanie was 13 from a Cyclops disguised as her step-father. Ever since then, Stephanie has dated a guy named Jesse, but I do not know what happened for her to start running away again, so I'll let her tell you what happened after that. Now go to your mission, now." I nodded my head and went off to my ship, Siri. Yes, just like the fucking Iphone thing. Laugh all you want, assholes. This is the most badass ship ever! It has so many missiles and guns and everything a man like me could need! I got in and went into hyperdrive to Earth.

_Leo's P.O.V_

Percy just left, and it was just me and Chaos. He turned and looked at me and said, "Okay, Leo, you have just three people to get for names are Jessica Stone, Lisette Urban , and Romeo Dreygon, and they are currently trapped in a warehouse surrounded by hellhounds. Since Percy took Siri, the teleporter pad is ready in your room, and I suggest you get there as soon as possible." With that, I nodded my head and started running to my room, but before I could get to my room door, Tartarus stopped me. He looked at me, and said " I know you are going to a mission right now, but I ask you for a favor. My son, Dravyx Khruz, is alone on Mt. Rushmore, and I would like him to start trying to get along with everyone here and in the world." I asked, "But why me?".

He said, " Because ever since he killed his own mother, he has blocked everyone out and kept on running, just like you once did." With that, I understood what he meant, and said, " I will, but after my primary objective." He nodded, and then disappeared. I then walked into my room, and got onto the teleporter pad, coordinates already set into the machine. As I started getting teleported, I released my fire wings out, ready to kick some ASSSS!

_Percy's P.O.V_

I reached Earth about an hour ago. The coordinations says that the girls are in Houston, Texas. It's midnight, and the girls are in a parking lot right now, resting. Apparently, there are a bunch of Cyclops about to attack them by dividing and conquering. Clever, but now it's time for me to take action. I dropped down from the drop hatch on my ship, and extended my wings and put on my hoodie, and jumped. I flew down fast and slammed into one Cyclops, using the darkness to make sure that nobody could see me, even the girls. I pulled out Riptide 3.0 and stabbed a Cyclops in the eye, then cut open his chest and took his heart straight out, turning him to dust. I stabbed another one's leg and used that leg to beat him to dust. I grabbed two and made them swing in the darkness, making them kill each other ruthlessly. All of a sudden, I realized I had Carnage out and was going insane killing all the Cyclops. I grabbed the last one by his throat, and he had tears in his eyes and was begging me to let him go. I didn't. I ripped each of his limbs off, one by one, then tore out his eyeballs and tongue and made him eat them. I then ripped his heart out and crushed it, the crimson liquid covering my whole face before he died crying. All of a sudden, I was back to normal and immediately cleaned my face off. I heard a female voice call out, " Who's out there? I'm not afraid of you!" I then cleared the darkness and saw a girl with orangish-brownish hair and brown eyes wearing a faded school shirt and jeans standing with a Celestial Bronze sword, behind her a pale girl with dark brown hair and dark brown/grey eyes wearing a purple Gucci dress shirt with a Gucci jacket and Gucci glasses with a two tonfa blades.

The one with the school shirt asked, "Who are you, and what do you want?!" I merely held up my hands and said " Are you two Stephanie Rendon and Stephanie De Boux? Hi, I'm Omega, or better yet, lemme tell you my real identity." I pulled down my hoodie and both of them gasped. They both said at the same time, "OMG, you're Percy Jackson! We've heard stories about you, but we hoped we would be able to see you. You're became a legend after you left. Everyone has been looking for you secretly, since Isaac took over both camps with his wife, Annabeth." I yelled, "WHAT!" and then calmed down. I said, "Typical them, so either way, Stephanie Rendon, your father has sent for me to come get the two of you. The school-shirt one walked up to me and said, " My father? My father is an Olympian God who left me and my mother to get attacked by monsters and let my mother die! Where was he the past 14 years!? Where was he when my mother died! Huh?!" Oh boy, this is gonna be a tough one. I sighed and then started, "Stephanie, your father isn't an Olympian God, he is a Primordial God. He is the first Primordial God. Your father is Chaos, and you have his power to create and destroy stuff, but you haven't harnessed them yet. He wants you two to become apart of his group, The Assassin's Of Chaos." She looked shocked and realized then that her dad was a V.I.P. You know, a Very Important Primordial. She agreed, but then the other Stephanie stopped and said, "Well, what if I don't wanna go?" I stopped and said, "Well, niece, since your dad was a son of Neptune, and he probably wanted you stay safe, I recommend coming with me, as you'll be very safe." She gave a look and said, " Really, are you going to call me your niece all the time?" I nodded my head and said, "Siri, beam us up and take us to the Void." With that, Siri beamed us up and took us to Void where we would wait for the Leo and his people.

_Leo's P.O.V_

I got teleported into air, so lemme tell you, it took a looong time to get in balance in mid-air. I eventually landed right on the roof, where I could hear all of the hellhounds howling and people talking inside of the building. I jumped off the building and pulled out my Chaotic platinum-adamantium blades and started hacking and slashing at all of the hellhound's legs off and cutting their heads off. I think I killed about 350 hellhounds in total. As soon as the last one turned into dust, I slashed open the entrance to the warehouse, scaring two girls, and making a guy jump from behind me and attempt to put his knife at my throat, but I disappeared into his shadow and appeared right behind him, saying into his ear, "Boo." He jumped back and put himself in front of the two girls and asked, " Who are you, and what do you want?" I looked at him and said, "Why, I'm Leo Valdez or Deadpool, Super Badboy Supreme and Commander of the Argo 2, back when it was the Argo 2." They all looked at me and said, "We found you!" They all wrapped me in a huge bear hug. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. They finally let me go and said,

" You and Percy became legends after you two left." Legends, huh. Alriiiiiight. The boy came up and said, "Well, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Romeo Dreygon, son of Erebrus, and I am a huuuuuge fan of yours! I was born in Houston, just like you!" That made me grin. I love to hear about demigods that come from my hometown! The one of the girls with DD size breast and a good firm ass came up to me and said, "Hiya there handsome, the name's Jessica Stone, daughter of Uranus. I'm 5'10, 18 years old, loyal, smart, and a huge fan of yours.", and batted her long eyelashes with those big green eyes with specs of gold in them. Wow, decisions, decisions. The other girl pushed Jessica out of the way, and said, " Hi, I'm Lisette Urban, and can I say, they aren't your biggest fans, I am! I'm the daughter of Aether, born and raised in Texas!" More Texas people, I'm loving this! I stood up and said, "Well, nice to meet you all, but I have a question for you all. I am a part of a group called the Assassins of Chaos, and our leader, Chaos, has asked me to recruit you three into our group. You guys wanna join? They all looked at each other and then they all nodded. " Well, that's great! Before we get back to the Void, I have more thing to do, so come teleport with me!" We all left the warehouse and jumped into the teleport hole.

We all landed on a flat area on Mt. Rushmore. There I saw a man, about 31 years old with his, um, back you could say, to us. The thing is, he has two huge black wings with red lining on the edge of the wings, making them look badass. I said, "Dravyx Khruz? " All of a sudden, the man turned and looked at me and said, "What do you want?" I stepped forward and told the others to stay back. I went up and said, " Hi, I'm Leo Valdez. I'm an Assassin of Chaos, and your father wants me to recruit you to the Assassins. He stepped out of the shadows and we all gasped. He was above the average height and muscularity, and his black hair went down to his neck in somewhat blood red curled strands. His eyes were like a burning orange fire, really awsome. He has tanned skin. But his face had a mask that appeared to have long jagged spikes and looked skeletal, and it covered the left side of his face. He said, "Again? You know what, fine, I will, but only if you can beat me in a duel." Oh crap. I nodded and pulled out my best sword ever, Festus. I know what you're thinking, my dragon? No, Festus is my sword that I made. It can detach itself and then reattach itself around any other weapon when needed to. He took off an iron ring on his middle finger and it automatically became a flaming mace. He then grabbed a key from his pocket and it morphed into an iron armor set, minus the helmet. Pretty cool. So we got into our fighting stances, and he charged first aiming his mace high for my head. I dodged it and attempted to swing at his to knock him off his feet. He jumped back from my swing and thought he was gonna knock my sword out of my hands. Instead, when his mace touched Festus, Festus started to detach himself so he could wrap all over the mace. So that left us both weaponless. He must have gotten mad, because when he looked at me, I was scared. All of a sudden, his hands had flames around him, so I let him charge at me. He swung both of his fist at me, but I grabbed both of them and started to do a trick I learned back at camp. I started to heat up my hands and heat his gauntlets up. He looked shocked, and said, " How is this possible? My armor is impenetrable!" I snorted at that and said, "Maybe to weapons, but everything has a melting point." I then headbutted him, and he was knocked out cold. When he woke up, we all went to the Void, to wait for Percy and his group.

**Well, this has been my longest chapter ever. But there will be more long chapters! There will be people, pov, and action! Until next time, my dangerous readers! Here are the Oc's and their creators:**

**Minerva Rose Amoure- ChildofBooks**

**Stephanie De Boux- XTheMarionetteX**

**Jessica Stone- gnilrets12998**

**Stephanie Rendon, Lisette Urban, and Romeo Dreygon- Me**

**And last but not least, Dravyx Khruz- The most amazing author, Lord Revan Flame!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again, my dangerous readers! Who's ready for another badass chapter?! *audience boo's and throws tomatoes* Whatever, you haters. Anywho, I need a favor from you guys. I'm trying to make this story a series, but I need more people to know about it. You can mention this story to anyone who loves Percy Jackson through Snapchat, Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Kik, and any other social media. If you all can do that, then this story shall become a series! Anyway, onward with the story!**

_Percy's P.O.V_

Well, it seems like Leo and his group got here before me and my group did. That's just great, because now I owe Leo 50 fucking bucks. As soon as Siri ( You're still laughing, aren't you?) landed, both groups started to introduce themselves. The girl that seemed like she was glowing was Lisette, daughter of Aether. The man with the black wings with red lining on the edge of his wings is Dravyx. The dude talking to Leo was Romeo, son of Erebus (Didn't know he could have kids, especially since he is MARRIED to Nyx), and the girl sleeping on a cloud was Jessica, daughter of Uranus *snicker*. We all were summoned by Chaos into his office, and he, or should I say she, was sitting there waiting for us. Leo asked him, her, whatever, " Ummmmmm….., Chaos, why are you a she?" She replied, "Oh, I'm so sorry, this only happens whenever there are new female recruits." She then turned backed into a him. Stephanie stormed up to Chaos like she was going to unleash all hell onto him, but instead, she looked up at him and said, "Did you at least come to the funeral?" He looked at her and said, "Yes." Stephanie gave him a huge hug with tears in her eyes, then turned to us and said, "This did not happen, ok? Whoever tells anyone about this better sleep with their eyes open, understood?" We all nodded our heads, even Dravyx did. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. We all turned around and the door open, revealing a girl about 30, with black hair and some blue streaks, and her eyes were all black with little white dots floating through her eyes. She walked up to Chaos and Stephanie and hugged Stephanie saying, "Hi, sis. Nice to finally meet you." Leo and I nearly fainted from what we had just heard. Chaos has another daughter! Stephanie seemed shocked too, for she hugged back and said, " I have a sister?" Chaos just looked amused and said, "Arista, please wait for the inauguration to be over, and then you can meet everyone. She nodded her head, and walked outside and closed the door.

Chaos cleared his throat, turned to us, and said, "Percy and Leo, or should I say, Omega and Deadpool?" We blushed at that a little. We had thought of the names while at the party. He cleared his throat again and said, " Anyway, congratulations on your first completed recruiting mission. For your rewards, you can choose four people, living or dead, to bring into the Assassins Of Chaos, if they choose to. Percy, you first." I thought about it for a minute and then decided. I looked up and said, "The people I would like to revive and bring into the Assassin's are Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, and Zoe Nightshade." Like magic, they all appeared, like they had never even died. Then they saw me and shouted, "Percy!", and squished me into a huge bear hug, nearly suffocating me. They pulled back and Beckendorf asked, "Perce, what happened? The last thing we remember is being in Elysium, and then darkness." I looked at them and told them everything that had happened. Beckendorf was mad and happy, mad that Annabeth did that to me and happy that he had a little brother that was involved in a Great Prophecy and a great builder. Luke and Zoe were punching holes in the walls, and Silena was crying her eyes out. Then I told them about the Assassins of Chaos, and they automatically agreed. Then we turned to Leo and Chaos said, " Leo, your turn." Leo immediately said, " The people I would like to bring into the Assassins of Chaos are Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang."(**A/N You weren't expecting this, huh?**) They too popped out of thin air. They saw Leo and me and said, "We found you guys!' They also gave us a huge bear hug. When they were done, we told them about the Assassins Of Chaos, and like the others, they agreed. Chaos then continued, "Well then, it's time for the other's inauguration into the Creed. We all went into the throne room, where the other Primordials were waiting. Gaea just sneered and Tartarus looked amused. Th en the inauguration began. Stephanie (De Boux) decided to go first. Stephanie (De Boux) got better control of her powers and better protection from the sun. Turns out she was a daughter of Luna, Roman goddess of the moon and handmaiden to Diana, or Artemis. She decided to call herself White Bride, and she went to start training. Jessica went next and since she met her father, he gave her complete control over his domain and her powers, and she called herself Jetstream, and went after White Bride to go talk and practice with her. Lisette went up and also got complete control over the light and an ability called light travel. She can move anywhere at the speed of light, and take a huge amount of people with her. She decided to call herself Angel, and she went to go watch the other two train. Beckendorf went up next, and he got the ability to fuse stuff together, and he decided to call himself Firestone. He went with Leo to go to the Forges at the Palace. Silena went up next, and she got better control over all her abilities, and now whenever she sings, she puts the target into a deep spell, and the target turns from foe to friend as long as she sings. She decided to call herself Charmcaster. She decided to go to the malls around here to see what type of clothing they had. Luke went up next. He decide to be blessed by Chronos and be able to control time, and he got better control of his Hermes abilities. He decided to call himself Guardian, considering that he was older than most of us. He went on a mission for Chaos immediately, due to come back tomorrow at 0730. Romeo went up and met Erebus and his angry step-mother, Nyx. Looks like someone's not gonna get laid tonight. He got supreme control over his powers involving the darkness, and could make clones of himself or anyone just out of surrounding shadows. He decided he was going to go by his last name, Dreygon. Dravyx went up next, and he got blessed by his father and got his mask removed, which shocked us and him. Tartarus apologized, and Gaea did too, even though she wasn't happy about it. He decided to go by the name Darkseid. He disappeared into the shadows, going who knows where. Zoe went next, and she got more control over her bow and arrows and her marksmanship. She went by the codename Silver Arrow. Frank decided to go up next and he got his powers an extra upgrade by the Primordials, and could now change into any animal or being in any planet, thanks to Phanes. Frank decided to go by the name Dragonfly. Hazel obviously went up next, and she got rid of her curse, could conjure up any metal much better, and could use regular Mist and make Chaos MIst, a mist 2x as strong as the regular Mist. She went by the name Scarlet Witch. Jason and Piper were up next, and they seemed ready to kick some ass. Jason got better control of his wind powers and his sword got upgraded too, and Piper got better control over her charmspeak, even though she really doesn't need it, and her swordsmanship was increased slightly. Jason also got the ability to control water and fire, and Piper got the ability of telepathy. Jason decided to go by the name Arsenal and Piper decided to go by the name Striker. They went to go check out this planet. Stephanie, the daughter of Chaos, was the final one to go up. Chaos was the only one to look at her and say, "I, Chaos, give my daughter Stephanie Rendon, all of my abilities, as she only is part Primordial." Stephanie skin seemed to look like the Universe for a few seconds, then it went back to normal, and she seemed to look more older, and ummmm…. hotter. She then had to choose a name. She immediately looked up and said, "I want to be called Knightfall." Chaos nodded his head and said, "As of this moment, all of you are now to be known as the Assassins of Chaos. Now go, and test out your new powers."

**So sorry for the late chapter, haven't had the time to get to it. But i will now try to update more often.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again my loyal readers, it is time for another amazing chapter. I will tried to update more chapters as soon as possible. But enough chitchat, let's get on with the story. Away we go!**

_Percy's POV: _

I decided to go to the arena to train and try out my new abilities even more. As I was going to the arena, Stephanie decided to come with me. While we were walking, I looked at her and asked, "Your father told me that you were in a relationship. Why were you on the run again?" She looked at her hands and wouldn't look at me when she said, " I was in a relationship, but the son of a bitch decided to go and cheat on me with some skank who didn't even really love him, she just wanted his money." I could feel the sadness coming off of her. I decided to quickly change the subject to get her mind off of it, but I couldn't think of anything.

Luckily, we finally got to the arena, and so i looked at her and said, "Think you can beat me?" She looked at me and said, "Think? I know i can beat you, Hydro-Head." I looked at her and said, " Oh, it's on now." I pulled out Riptide and got into a battle stance. Stephanie just looked at me and smirked, pulling a black sword out of thin air and get into her own battle stance.

We nodded at each other, then ran at an intense speed. I swung my sword at Stephanie, aiming for her sword arm, but she swung her sword to deflect my sword away. Stephanie tried to swing an uppercut with her sword, but I dodged it and tried to disarm her from her sword, but she saw the technique coming and moved her sword out of the way, and then disappeared. I looked around to see where she was going to come from, but I couldn't sense her at all. She then appeared in front of me and knocked my sword away from my hand and held her sword to my neck. I raised my hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. She laughed, and then got off of me and helped me up. I was amazed at how short that duel was, and decided I was going to have to practice more. I was about to ask her if she wanted to go check out The Assassin House that Chaos said was all of our sleeping quarters in one amazing house, when I got an alert from the device i had on my arm.

It was a message from Chaos, asking me to get ready for another mission and to choose three people to go with me, because this was a recruitment mission. I already had the three in my mind: Stephanie, Romeo, and Lisette. I called Stephanie over and told her of the news, and she agreed to do it. We split up to go get the other two, I went to go get Romeo, and Stephanie went to go get Lisette.

When I finally found Romeo, he was at The Forge, which is the place where most of our armor and weapons are created and stored. He seemed to be talking to Leo about something. When I went over there, I saw that Romeo had something shiny in a needle, and then he injected the liquid into his body. Leo just shook his head and walked away, while Romeo grinned and popped out three shiny claws from each hand. When I realized what the shiny liquid was, I walked up to him and just said, " Did you really put Adamantium into your bones?" He just nodded and started popping out his claws and slicing the air. I just shook my head and told him the mission and to get ready. He nodded and went into his secret area, which only me, Leo, Lisette, and him knew about. It's pretty much his Bat-Cave/Iron Man Armor room where he keeps all his armor and weapons that he has created. He's a comic-book lover, so you can assume what most his armors and weapons are based off of. I just sat down and waited for him to choose his weapons and armors.

_Romeo's POV:_

Man oh man, finally I get to take one of my many armors into action! I mean, I've had soooo many test tries in the Arena, but that gets boring after awhile. So as I was looking throughout my inventory of armors, I decided to go with a with a more futuristic Batman armor I had just finished making a few days ago, only because it has soooo many different gadgets I could use based off the Dark Knight himself, like smoke bombs, Bat-A-Rangs, and everything from his comics and games. I put the suit on and walked out to Percy, who looked at the suit in awe. He said, "Dude, how many more suits do you have?" I just replied with a, "Oh, I don't know, maybe about 50 or more." Percy just shook his head and we started walking to the Hall, where the Mission Room was at.

_Stephanie's POV:_

As Percy and I split up, I was trying to remember where Lisette went to, and then I remembered she went to the other Arena to go watch Jessica and the other Stephanie go train. I went over to the other Arena to go get her, only to find out from Jessica that she went to check out the house. So I then had to walk all the way to the house, which I was kind of excited to see. When I saw the house we would all be living in, I swore my mouth felt like it was on the floor, which was saying a lot. The inside of the house seem to be like a mansion, the living room was huge and had a huge flatscreen TV with surround sound speakers and every movie and TV show known to come out throughout all the past years set up along with a shelf that held every game console and game known to man and woman. The couches and comforters in the living room were amazingly comfortable.

I shook my head and closed my mouth, remembering I had somewhere to be, and I decided to look in the rooms for Lisette. Each room had a name tag on it to show who's room is who's. I found the door with Lisette's name on it and opened the door, automatically regretting not knocking first. Lisette was in her room, but she was in her room, on her bed, masturbating to a porno she was watching. I coughed out loud, only for her to finish her "playtime", and make a mess everywhere on her bed, then look up and yelp at seeing someone at her door. She immediately covered herself up and said, "Um…., can we keep this between us?" I just nodded my head and said, " C'mon Lisette, we have a mission. Go clean yourself up and get ready." She nodded and I left the room for her to get ready. She came out in a dark, considerably dirty white Assassin outfit, specially designed for her powers. Her costume was designed by Leo to have flexible Platinum-Adamantium, so it's light but also can defend ourselves from most weapons, just like almost all of ours were made like. When she came out, we just started going towards the Hall.

We caught up with the guys just in time to hear what our mission was going to be. Chaos looked up at each and us and nodded, and started saying, " Good, now that you all are here, let me tell you all your missions. These missions are recruitment missions, and the recruits are not your typical demi-gods, one of the missions is an extraction mission from a maximum prison, while the other mission is going to be a search and rescue mission. So I've already done the pairings due to experience and abilities. Stephanie and Percy, you two will be going to rescue a minor god from the most secure maximum prison, and his name is Hunter Zolomon. Hunter is currently in the ADX facility in Fremont County, Colorado. Your weapons are able to hurt humans, but I only want you to kill if absolutely necessary. I do not know who his parents are, but I believe he would be a good addition to the group. Also, when you all get back, I will have an announcement for you all. Anyway, Romeo and Lisette, you will searching for a demi-god that ran away from Camp Half-Blood years ago." I saw Percy flinch when Chaos said Camp Half-Blood, but then he looked serious again when Chaos continued to talk. " This recruit's name is Nathan Decesare, and he is the son of Tyche, and currently he is in Paris, France hiding from a human group of assassins that are trying to kill him. You'll find him at L'Hotel in Room 231, but just ask the desk lady for the name Drake Nat, that's his undercover name he uses for everything.

We all nodded and got ready to finish our missions. Since Romeo and Lisette, or since we're going into missions, Dreygon and Angel were already ready, they went through the teleporter first. All I had to do to get my costume on was snap my fingers and it was on me like that. My costume is similar to Angel's, but the color of mine is a pure black color and it seems like a typical Assassin costume from the game, but mine has little dots to represent the stars and universes, and I can pull anything I need from my suit, especially my sword _Θεριστής ψυχών, _which means Soulreaper in English. Percy's suit is a dark blue Assassin outfit with dark green highlights to distinguish him being the son of Hydros, and he also wear a pure black mask with red eye sockets over his face so that no one knows who he truly is. His wings are a sort of Navy blue color. He took out his sword Riptide 3.0, and he looked at me, nodding his head signaling that he was ready to go to the teleporter. We both went to the teleporter and put in the coordinates for an area just outside the facility that has been abandoned for a long time. As we go through the teleporter, I just can't help the feeling that something is going to go wrong on this mission.

_Percy's POV:_

After being blinded for a few seconds, my eyes adjusted to see a destroyed room. I looked around and I saw the prison. It seemed like your average prison, but with more towers and barbed fences and guards walking around, even some of those guards were monsters disguised as humans. So that means part of this mission may be easy. On the other hand, the other guards may not be so easy, but I think that me and Knightfall can handle them.

Anyway, we concealed our weapons and got ready to infiltrate the prison. I grabbed Knightfall and felt for a shadow in the prison, which wasn't easy, as the prison had lights almost everywhere. I eventually felt a shadowy area and immediately transported through the shadows, which are very creepy when you go through because they are PLENTY of creepy eyes just watching you go through there. I swear sometimes it feels like they're staring into your soul, which they're probably are, considering we're demigods. When we finally come out through the shadows, I see that we're in the warden's office. The warden doesn't seem to be here, but then Knightfall says, "This is good, the warden usually has the files on the inmates and where they're being held. We just have to find Hunter's file and get him out of here. Search the file cabinet over there, while I look in this one over here." I nodded, and started going through the files, looking for the last name Zolomon, but I was surprised to find out it wasn't there at all. I looked over at Knightfall to see if she had found anything, only for her to look at me and shake her head. Then I realized something, don't wardens have a safe where they keep very important files? I used my shadow powers to feel for any dark spots here, and found a huge dark spot behind a painting near the door. I walked over to the painting and gently removed it from the wall, and there was the safe. I ripped off the door and saw only one file in there. When I picked it up, it turned out to be Hunter's file, just like I thought it would. I started to go through it and found out he was in a underground area with collars that prevent him from using his "meta-human abilities", and then I heard the door slam open and see the warden walking with two big, burly guards and immediately the warden seen Knightfall, and yells out to the guards, only for both of us to zoom past them to escape.

One of the guards yell out, "Hey, get back here!" Only for me to respond with a "How about you go fuck yourself!" Immediately after I said that, the lights turned red, and the alarms started blaring, pretty much ruining our chance of making this a quick and easy mission. The warden shouted through the speakers, yelling out, "I want those two alive and captured!"

More guards appeared, and from the looks of it, most of them were monsters with celestial bronze weapons.I smirked, and held out my hands, signaling for the monsters to stop and help us against the mortal guards. Most of them stopped and immediately started going towards the mortal guards, while some just looked confused and then started charging towards us again, in which I responded by making them go all insane, leaving them on the ground blabbering out random things or just yelling.

I signaled Knightfall for her to follow me, and just before I knew it, we were at the hidden door, only to find it being blocked by a bunch of inmates. No doubt they were let out by the warden to capture us, and immediately as soon as we stopped, one of the inmates turned to us with a wicked glee and said, "Look boys, we've got company!" The rest of the inmates turned around and got ready to fight, some even had weapons on them. I looked at Knightfall and just laughed with her. That pissed one of them off and he charged towards me. I just hit him with a hard swing, and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. The others then just decided to charge us after that. I decided to take all the ones on the right, while Knightfall took the ones on the left. We started fighting the inmates, and dodging the hits coming from the inmates. I had just knocked out three of the inmates when I heard Knightfall yelp out in pain. I turned around to see one of the inmates have stabbed her in her arm and the others all gather around while getting ready to gang up on her.

Just the sight of that made me utterly pissed. I yelled out in a guttural yell, "NO! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARDS!", and saw that my clothes had changed to a black outfit with red highlights once again and Riptide became Carnage. The inmates saw the anger in my eyes and immediately backed up in fear. Even Knightfall had a bit of fear in her eyes. That didn't matter to me at the moment, though, for my anger needed to be fulfilled out on someone, or someones. Some of the inmates tried running away, only for their heads to be chopped off by me. One of the tried to attack me, only for me to turn around and cut of his arms and shove Carnage through his mouth. I ran up to another inmate and grabbed his head with my bare hands and rip it off along with his spine, then grabbing another one and beating the shit out of him with the head, causing the head to explode from the strength I was using and knocking out the inmate. The rest of it I couldn't remember because it all became a red blur, and when my vision returned, my whole suit and hands were covered in blood, and there was dead bodies on the walls, floors, and blood was splattered everywhere.

I looked up at Knightfall, only for her to come up to me, and give me a huge hug. I was confused at first, and then realized she understood the anger in me, the betrayal and sadness. I hugged her back, and then we separated. I then spoke, "Let's go get this guy already." She nodded and we went through the hidden door, which happened to just be a regular door, going down a long flight of stairs until we got to a room where a man, who seemed to be in his late 20's was standing in there, waiting to be freed from his prison. When we opened the door, he merely looked up at us and asked, "Were you the ones who I had the weird dream of coming to rescue me?" I nodded, and broke off his collar and cuffs, and he responded by zooming past me in a streak of blue lightning and come back in an all black costume with jagged lines where his mouth should be and a lightning bolt on his chest and the sides of his mask. He took off the mask and said, "Well, I guess I owe you one, but why did you free me? I spoke up by saying, "We are apart of a group that are assassin, but good assassin, and our leader wants you to join us. He said you were a minor god, but who are your parents?" He looked at us and said, "Sure I'll join your group as long as I can kill people. And isn't it obvious? My parents are Zoran, the Norse god of speed, and Skadu, the Norse goddess of the winter and hunt."

I looked at him and thought to myself, 'Norse gods are real? I mean, I knew there were Greek, Roman, and even Egyptian gods, but Norse are real? Wow, that means Thor is actually real, and not played by Chris Hemsworth. Huh, I wonder how the others are doing.'

_Meanwhile….._

_Romeo's POV:_

Maaaaaan, this is sooo fucking boring. I mean, when you don't know where directions to this freaking hotel is or how to speak French clear enough to talk to the locals here, it makes it really hard to find this hotel. Eventually, though, Angel did find the hotel by asking a tourist, a freaking tourist! How come there were no tourist when I needed to talk to one?! Ugh, whatever, anyway, we got to the hotel, and I went up to the desk lady and asked for a Drake Nat. She seemed to be confused, and then I told her we were family from out of town and she just nodded her head and gave us his keycard. We thanked her and got into the elevator and went to the 4th floor. We got to Room 231 and used the keycard to get in. When we got into the room, we were immediately greeted by the smell of sex and the image of a man in his early 20's having hardcore sex with two big busted bimbos. Angel immediately turned away, probably blushing under the hood, which hid her beautiful face and her perfect features, and the way she can g….. ok I'm getting off track here, but either way, I coughed out loud to get his attention, and the girls immediately ran to the restroom, while Nathan just looked up and said, "How may I help the people who just ruined my good time?" I just looked at him and said, "Long story short, the Primordials are still alive, and Chaos wants you to join his group of assassins. What do you say?"

He looked at me with a sudden interest, and then asked, "Do I get the chance to get away from The Hood?"

I looked at him in confusion and just asked, "The Hood?"

He just simply answered, "They're this group of assassins that are trying to kill me just because I once slept with the leader's daughter. It wasn't my fault! I didn't even know that she was the daughter of an assassin leader!" I just shook my head and laughed real hard, then I just looked at him and nodded, and he looked as if he were about to yell out with glee. Instead, though, he just got his clothes on, grabbed a bunch of different guns and swords from a cabinet, told the girls in the restroom something in French, and looked at us, saying, "So, when do we leave?"

I looked at him and just asked, "So you're going?"

"Yep, totally"

"Just like that?"

"Yep, just like that"

"Um, ok then." With that, I looked at Angel, who looked as confused as I was, but nodded her head. I grabbed out a remote, pressed a button, and just like that, a beam appeared and we all walked into it, ready for the final initiations. Wonder how Omega and Knightfall are doing.

_Meanwhile…_

_Stephanie's POV:_

I can't believe what I just saw and heard. First, I saw Percy become something different, something I can relate to. You see, I know the rage and different emotions that come from a heartbreak, which I can tell what Percy's emotions were in that different form of his. That what my recent ex, Jesse, caused me. You see, me and him were relatable in our lives, his mother had died due to brain cancer, and mine had died from a Cyclops that was disguised as her boyfriend at the time. We were both orphans, living in the same foster home and going to the same middle school. We had started dating, and it was going great at the time, but then after 3 whole years of knowing him and dating him, he decided to cheat on me with some skank name Jacqueline, who just wanted his money but had a rack and ass to get what she wanted. I was so pissed of that I ran away that same night, and that's when I met the other Stephanie. We found out about Camp Half-Blood, and we got there in a week time. We had seen Percy a couple of times, fought by him in the Titan War, but then we left because we couldn't get used to the life there. We would get the occasional new from a good friends of ours at Camp, but then when we found out Percy and Leo left the camp, and that dickwad Issac and his skank wife Annabeth took over the Camp, we decided we would never go back to Camp. Then we met Percy face to face, and agreed to join him in his group, and I also found out I have a sister and my father is Chaos.

Next, I find out this Hunter Zolomon guy is insanely fast, and that he is a Norse minor god, which leads to my next big what the fuck moment, that Norse gods are REAL! This is just too much to take in, but I guess that's the life of every demigod. I looked at Percy, who seemed to be ready to go back to the Void. He looked at Hunter and said, "Well, are you ready?"

Hunter just nodded and stood beside Percy. Percy grabbed out a remote, pressed a button, and a beam opened back to the Void. We all walked in, and getting ready for the final initiations. Huh, why do I feel like someone said that already?

**Well, there goes another chapter, and now I'm going to be posting more often. So anyway, I want to talk to you all about making this series a big thing. I know I have plans for this series, and many side stories too, but I need more people so when I do polls, I get better results. Also, I will make a Instagram, so I can do some drawings of the characters and post them, or you all could do your own drawings, and I may post them on there and here mentioning you. Until next time though, my dangerous readers, stay dangerous and dastardly!**


	8. Update

**OK everyone, I have a some discussions with some friends of mine about this, and even to some of you guys. After reading over the chapters, and then seeing how much effort and work I put into the recent chapter, I have come to a major conclusion.**

**No I'm not giving up on you guys, because I would never do that. No, I'm just going to redo the first few chapters and make them really longer. I feel as if you guys deserve better than I have given you so far.**

**So if I don't get the new chapter in as fast, you all know why.**

** Until next time, my dangerous readers. See ya soon!**


End file.
